falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
A Spoonful of Whiskey
}} A Spoonful of Whiskey is a side quest in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Marguerite will try and convince the Lone Wanderer that she is sick with "Orange Fever," and she needs these items to get better. If they pass a Medicine check, they point out that Orange Fever does not exist, they will then have to pass a Speech check. After this, she will admit that she makes moonshine and will ask the Lone Wanderer to gather these items for caps as well as a share of the moonshine. One needs: * 3 bags of yeast. * 6 fission batteries. * Either 10 refined punga fruit or 20 wild punga fruit. The required items will total 82 pounds, or 92 pounds if the player character is carrying wild punga fruit. The yeast, batteries and fruit can be given to Marguerite separately if enough of each ingredient is gathered to fulfill the recipe's requirement. The best place to find the required amount of both yeast and fission batteries is the panic room under Calvert Mansion, though it is only accessible if the player character has completed the Thought Control quest. If they haven't, then head over to Blackhall Manor, which holds plenty of yeast, and reportedly 6 fission batteries, though some scrupulous scavenging is required to find all 6. Yeast and batteries can also be found in the trapper's shack, and exactly 6 batteries and 3 yeasts are located at Turtledove Detention Camp. As for the punga fruit, a significant quantity of refined punga fruit can be found at the Ark & Dove cathedral, though one must complete Walking with Spirits in order to access the church. If they haven't completed the quest, then plenty of wild punga fruits can be found at the grower's shack. Of course, wild punga can be found all around the island, so it won't take the player character long to collect the required amount. * If one wants to do the quest fast, they can buy 20 wild punga fruit from Tobar at the Point Lookout Pier. * Haley usually stocks multiple fission batteries. After the player character returns to Marguerite, they will need to turn in each ingredient separately (only when one has the required quantity of the desired ingredient). Once she has received all of the needed supplies, one must wait a day for the moonshine to be distilled. The player character can repeat this quest infinitely for more experience and moonshine. Rewards The Lone Wanderer will receive 300 caps and six jugs of moonshine. One can also repair her still for good Karma (10) or an additional 100 caps (200 with a speech check). Quest stages Notes * If the Lone Wanderer has a Barter skill higher than 30 when using refined punga fruit or 63 for wild punga fruit, the collective sale value of the ingredients may be greater than the sum of the 300 cap reward and sale value of the resulting moonshine. * If one happens to have both 20 wild punga fruit and 10 refined punga fruit in their inventory, they are allowed to choose which ones they turn in through the dialogue. Behind the scenes * The practice of adding battery acid to moonshine is intended to make it taste more alcoholic than it actually is. It does not actually improve the finished product, and can, in fact, make it dangerous to consume. * The original draft of this quest had the player character bringing in an additional 24 bottles of purified water to help brew the moonshine. This can be seen on the GECK's list of quest entries. * The title of this quest is an allusion to the song from the movie Mary Poppins, titled "A Spoonful of Sugar." Marguerite pretends to be ill and originally says the ingredients will be used to concoct medicine. In the Mary Poppins song, "a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down." Category:Point Lookout quests de:Ein Löffel Whisky es:Una cucharada de whisky ru:Бальзам на душу uk:Бальзам на душу